


Ex Libris [Podfic]

by originblue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originblue/pseuds/originblue
Summary: There are no stories like this one. In which the forbidden lovers survive and get to be together.If you want it, Anthony, you’ll have to write it yourself.-----They've barely seen each other since they saved the world, and Crowley's wretched with want. One night, Aziraphale gets himself in trouble again, and when Crowley goes to rescue him, the angel has something to say.-----Oh angel, I’ve loved you like a ghost story. Like a ballad, my dear, and a tragedy too. I’ve loved you like a sonnet and a limerick and a myth...





	Ex Libris [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ex libris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223694) by [leaveanote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/pseuds/leaveanote). 

> Podfic of the work by Leaveanote

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8sjeofo95hz9vf2/Ex%20Libris%20Podfic.mp3?dl=0)

[Or Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/id2364814-id185222010?utm_source=podcaster&utm_medium=dlink&utm_campaign=e_185222010&utm_content=Ex%20Libris%20Podfic-CastBox_FM)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If anyone wants a different file format etc, just send me a message.
> 
> I'm Originblue at tumblr too :)


End file.
